vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Angliya
Angliya, officially the Kingdom of Angliya is a country located on the eastern coast of central Longerath. Etymology The name "Angliya" comes from the Lillian Anglycium, which means "Land of the Angal's". The country is referred to as 'Angliyaa' by the Uhlanian population. History Early Angliya See Early history of Angliya and Founding of Angliya The first Kingdom of Angliya See First Kingdom of Angliya Drekkanian Empire Post plague era The second Kingdom of Angliya Greater Angliya Rise & Fall of Angliyan Communism During 285 AP Angliyan forces struggled to contain pro-independence rioting, giving encouragement to the Trinian independence movement. In 289 the 1st Civil War of Angliya erupted between Prime Minister Arlon Baulderwick (Angliyan Republicans), King Haydian of House Laurencourt (Angliyan Royalists) and Solomon Vega (Angliyan Communists). The Royalists are defeated and the House of Laurencourt take up exile in Samuelonia. Communist leader Victor Mallistein becomes the new Prime Minister of Angliya in 291. However with a ruined economy and anti-Communist sentiment strong, the outspoken Anti-Communist leader of the Social-democratic Party, Alex Smith was elected Prime Minister of Angliya in 296. Smith was initially successful in stabilising law and order and the economy slowly began to show signs of improvement. But after two years in power, on the 2nd of January 298 AP, the Alex Smith led government was overthrown by pro-Communist's, who were supported by elements of the Angliyan armed forces under Nelson da Silva in what became known as the Jannaton Revolution. Da Silva announced himself as the interim prime minister and promised elections would take place. On the 13th of December 298 AP elections were held in Angliya which resulted in no parties gaining sufficient votes to hold power, leading to Nathalie Zoghbi of the Angliyan Cruisian Democrat Party to form a coalition government with the Ecologist Party and Social Democrat Party. *Edson Figueroa's led communists : 14 delegates *Nathalie Zoghbi's Christian-Democrats : 43 delagates *Raoni Mazzoni's Ecologists : 16 delegates *Willy Schmidt's Social-Democrats : 23 delegates *George Jones conservatives : 4 delegates. A vote in the Hochlandian province of Lazischyna, saw the small region gain independence from Angliya. Prime Minister Zoghbi struggled to maintain order across the country and along with the Great Economic Crash of 299 and poor domestic and foreign policies the coalition government began to falter. Zoghbi came under much scrutiny by foreign countries, for her somewhat disappointing foreign policies. Neighbouring country and main trade partner, Samuelonia closed there border and imposed a trade embargo over the Trinian situation. The Angliyan government suffered an internal collapse, and its hold on Trinia slipped. The Alliance for Trinia's Freedom, a broad coalition of pro-independence groups, proclaims Trinia an independent state, and Zoghbi was unable to reassert control. Former Prime-Minister, Alex Smith, who had formed an Angliyan government in exile, in Eastern Zartania, began to see his support grow and in May 299, Nathalie Zoghbi stepped down as Prime Minister and Alex Smith returned from exile to become interim Prime Minister. On the 10th of June 299, Smith signed the Westriyaa Treaty, granting independence to Solán. On 11 June, the city of Aigador del Nord in former Greater Angliya and the area around it, inhabited by ethnic Solelhadans (speakers of Aigadorenc) become a part of Solelhada, as per the South Angliyaa Treaty between Angliyaa, Solelhada and Westria. The new province is called Alt Aigadorenc. The following month, the province of Morangal is granted independence from Angliya and becomes a part of Solelhada. Recent history In 301, the social unrest across Angliya breaks out into civil war between a number of factions consisting of the royalist Angliyan Nationalist Union, the Angliyan Republican Union, the Anglio-Hochlandia League and the Hochlandian League of Communists, in what became known as the 2nd Angliyan Civil War. In November 303, a UNV brokered peace accord is signed in Lagod. Whilst the unsteady peace treaty stands, parts of eastern Angliya see's continued fighting leading to the UNV Council imposing a UN controlled zone over the state's of Silmona, Zakoza and Migallia. After over 10 years of planning, National elections, monitored by the UNV take place in May 314, with Louzane Valdacort of the UPA (Unionist Party of Angliya) winning a surprising victory over the dominant Cruisian Democratic Party and the ALC (Angliyan League of Communists) parties. One of Valdacourt's first actions is to request the return of the Angliyan Royal family from exile in Samuelonia. In February 315, after 25 years in exile, Princess Sophia, of House Laurencourt, returns to Angliya, where she is pronounced Queen of Angliya. Geography Climate Environment Administrative divisions Governance Government Political parties Former Prime Ministers Law Military Economy Agriculture Labour market Tourism Transport Demographics Language Religion Health Education Culture Art Architecture Literature Sciences Music Cinema Fashion Media Society Gastronomy Sports Category:Nations Category:Angliya